


Arthur's Death

by malecplusotherthings



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:41:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26359630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malecplusotherthings/pseuds/malecplusotherthings
Summary: This is basically my version of what I wanted Arthur's death to be like in the show. It's short and a little angsty but please let me know how you like it
Relationships: Merlin & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 28





	Arthur's Death

This was Merlin’s biggest challenge yet. Because, for the first time, Merlin felt so helpless. They had finally won the war, but Arthur had paid the price for it. Despite Merlin’s best efforts, the King of Camelot was on the brink of death. It seemed as though the universe was playing a cruel trick on the boys. Despite using magic for good throughout his life, it was sorcery that had sealed Arthur’s fate into this terrible death. Perhaps Uther had been right all along. Perhaps magic can never truly be good. Holding the blond-haired boy in his arms, Merlin could feel the life draining out of his body.

“It’s okay, Merlin. It’s ok. Just….just hold me.” Arthur whispered.

“I’m sorry, Arthur. I’m sorry that I’m not who you expected me to be. I’m so sorry I lied to you. I just….I wanted to protect you. I can’t lose you, Arthur. You….you’re my best friend.” A pale, weak hand rose to wipe Merlin’s tears off his face.

“Shhh. I told you no man is worth your tears. Remember? I’m sorry I could never give you the confidence to confide in me. Merlin, you’re not my friend. Don’t you see? You were always more than that. You still are.” Through ragged breaths, Arthur added, “Sometimes, I wonder if things could have worked ou **t**. If you and I….if we could have had a life together.”

At that moment, Merlin’s gaze found the blue eyes of the sandy-haired boy. For a second, everything felt alright. They had each other. Merlin slowly took Arthur’s hand in his and placed a gentle kiss on the palm.

“I love you, Arthur.” The sorcerer received a dry chuckle in return.

“You should have said that years ago, Merlin.” With every bit of strength still inside him, Arthur lifted himself off of Merlin’s lap and kissed the young warlock on his mouth. “I love you too, idiot.”

Before Merlin could react to what had happened, he felt Arthur’s lifeless body drop from his face and hit the ground.

“NO NO NO! ARTHUR PLEASE! We can have a future together. We can build a life…just you and me. Please come back….just come back to me. I….I know you said that no man was worth my tears, but you? You, Arthur Pendragon, were worth everything. And I will always love you.”


End file.
